Betrayed then Needed
by Sayakra
Summary: When Kristopher Potter is declared the boy-who-lived, his older twin brother, Harrison, slowly drifts out of memory. Five years later, Harrison decides to make his own path, away from his fame-loving family. When he returns to the wizard world to attend Hogwarts, he is like no one would expect him to be, independent and ready to face the world with no illusions to lead him astray.
1. mysterious child

Betrayed then needed

Chapter 1: Mysterious Child

It was a dark Halloween night, the moon casting long shadows across the path. A lone figure approached the last house of the street, sneaking glances left and right. Reviewing his plan one last time.

The man knocked at the door and it immediately opened, revealing a hunched man. The man scrambled backwards and bowed low, welcoming the stranger into the house.

" Pettigrew, where are the troublemakersss?" the stranger hissed.

" U-upstairs my-y L-l-lord." The man known as Pettigrew squealed.

The stranger shoved Pettigrew to the floor, making his way up the stairs while reaching into his sleeve to retrieve his wand. He shoved the door to the nursery open, revealing a room filled with red and gold walls. The man gave a disgusted shudder, muttering ' gryphindorss' under his breath as he saw the toys spread around the room, also red, gold, yellow and blue.

He heard them before he saw them. A wail of unhappiness filled the room as one of the cribs in the center shuddered under the weight of the child within. The man quickly crossed the room to peer into the two cribs. In one with a name labeling the crib, _Kristopher_, a chubby baby boy with red hair lay, tears flowing from his washed-out blue eyes as the child saw the strange man looming over them. Sneering, the man looked into the second crib labeled _Harrison_. Another boy greeted his sight, this time with jet black hair, barely any baby fat visible and startling emerald eyes that stared at him with mild curiosity and thankfully, not tearing up like his red haired twin.

Quickly making up his mind, the man pointed his wand at Harrison, saying " Harrison Potter, you should be thankful that I, Lord Voldemort, heir of Slytherin, have decided to grace you with this painless death. _Avada Kadabra."_ At the last two words, a bright emerald light zipped towards the small child. Frowning, Harrison put his hand up towards the 'pretty light' and said " Bye-bye Lordy." The spell reflected from his hand and back at Voldemort. Seemingly in slow motion, the man threw himself out of the way, millimeters away from his death.

Pale and wide eyed, Lord Voldemort glanced at the twins one more time, made the roof explode and apparated away, vowing to get his revenge.

The wooden roof fell, crashing down on the floor, around the crib and a small chip grazing Kristopher's left check, leaving a sloppy looking _**V**_-shaped scar behind.

Not ten minutes later, four very distraught wizards came bursting through the unhinged door. The first one through, a fire headed woman by the name of Lily Potter nee Evans, rushed over to the two cribs, closely followed by her husband, black haired James Potter, close family friend, panicked Sirius Black and finally with a air of calm around him, typical-old-wizard-look-with-the-long-white-beard, Albus Dumbledore.

The old wizard, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, gazed down at his three former students who were crying tears over the miraculous survival of Kristopher and Harrison.

" Look at Kristy's cheek. It's a V!" gasped Lily, fussing over her younger twin. The others moved to peek at the child's check and there it was; a scar in the shape of a V, clearly stating that this toddler had defeated the most evil Dark Lord in history, Lord Voldemort.

James quickly put Harrison, soon to be know as Harri, back into his crib to coo at his other son. Sirius laughed and cried out " the reign of you-know-who has ended. All hail my godson, savior of the wizarding world and the boy-who-lived after being struck by the killing curse: Kristopher Potter!" That night, families celebrated to their hearts content for they were finally free of Him and his Death Eaters.

At that precise moment, Harri was doomed to live in the shadows, fading out of existence until all but nonexistent.


	2. kidnapped

Betrayed then needed

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

~Five years later~

It was a Saturday, sunny and warm, and July 31st. Also known as ' the birthday-of-the-boy-who-lived'. So, of course, there would be a political party in the morning with Kristopher Potter shaking hands with all the important people of the world, getting congratulated for turning six, on the way to becoming a important young jerk… err… I meant on the way to becoming a important young… _man_.

Now, if it wasn't bad enough that ' Kris' got everything he wanted if he asked for it and he had to have a thing for pranking. Especially if it caused his brother to suffer in whatever way possible. Turning Harrison's hair neon green or silver, turning him into a kitten for days at an end so that he could try torturing his older brother in a Gryffindor way without seeming too Slytherin.

Not that Kris' parents ever complained. They, along with Sirius Black, his godfather, seemed to encourage it. Sure, Remus Lupin, werewolf and Harrison's godfather, wasn't too thrilled but a prank here and there would never hurt… Would it?

What no one in the family seemed to realize was that Harrison did not think that getting pranked was fun. No, after having his teeth turned into snake fangs for a day and being unable to eat because of it ended his love for pranks. Now, he absolutely loathed even hearing the word _prank_. He could only shudder in sympathy when the three Maurauders told Kris about their 'glory' days of pranking Severus ' Snivellus' Snape with Harrison eavesdropping from behind the door.

Sometimes though, usually in his room in the west wing of the mansion where no one went anymore, Harrison wanted a family that he could play pranks with, laugh with and receive hugs from. He did try pranking Kris once by turning his brother's hair brown instead of red, he thought it was funny but apparently no one else did. Sirius glared, James put on his 'I-am-disappointed-in-you' look and Lily slapped him across the face. After that, no more interacting with the people 'that gave birth to him and let him sleep in their house'.

Sure, Harrison made breakfast for them every morning and made dinner, but the Potters brushed it away thinking it was the house elves.

When James decided to dare and go to the west wing to talk to Harrison, the child nearly had a heart attack. Some irrational part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, they had decided to let him into the family for some reason but he quickly trampled that hope down. No use hurting himself any more than he already was.

" Henry, I know that we haven't been the parents that we should have been but I was hoping to make it up to you after you get the items on this list for me," he paused and handed me a piece of paper filled with writing, " the password to Gringotts is 'Kristopher our son'. And while you're at it, get yourself something small too." With that, James made a dash for the door, not even realizing that Henry was not Harrison's real name.

So, Harrison leaped up, put his book away and jogged to the fireplace with an innocent grin on his face. He threw some Floo powder in, called " Quality Quidditch Supplies" and feels himself moving.

Taking a tumble, he falls head over heels. Quickly shooting up, Harrison extracts money from Gringotts and starts getting the supplies James asked for. At the bottom of the list, the very last item says _Basilisk Venom from Knockturn Alley, delivery under 'Jamy'_. Harrison takes a deep breath and tries to casually find the snake shop.

Harrison turns down a narrow street and tries not to turn around and go back to the nice part of the Alley. Finding the shop, he breathes a sigh of relief. Harrison quickly enters the shop and stops, trying to adjust to the heat in the room.

" How can I help you?" whirling around, Harrison finds himself face to face with an old and scarred man.

" Hi. I am here to pick up a delivery under the name Jamy. I believe it's Basilisk Venom. Can I look around… sir?" Harrison asks quietly.

" Ah… Jamy, a frequent customer. Fine. Don't agitate the snakes. Or you're as good as dead." With that, the man turns around and disappears behind his desk.

Arching an eyebrow, Harrison turns to look at all the cages. All of them contain snakes. Magical, muggle, legal and illegal.

**"Who are you? You sssmell clean. Pet usss. We only bite if you get rude to usss."** Hissing fills the small room.

**" You mighty reptiless talk. How can I pet you if you are all in cagess like petss? Who sshall I pet firsst?"** for a moment nothing happens. Harrison can hear his own breath after talking to them.

**" You are a ssspeaker. Egg of SSSlytherin. Pet me firssst. I am king. I am known as Regulusss."** Came the reply of one voice.

Following the voice, Harrison finds himself facing a snake the length of his arm. Black with green and red marking spiral along its long body. ' Unknown Species. Highly poisonous. Male. Don't look in the eyes, paralyzes. Feed with care. Eats mice and other small rodents. Sells for two Knuts.' That's all it says on the name plate.

" Don't touch that snake." The man is back, holding a brown bag.

" Why not? He asked me to." Harrison frowns, doesn't the man like his reptiles? Who doesn't pet their snakes to keep them happy?

For several seconds, nothing moves. Then, the man shoves the bag at Harrison and takes the boy by the neck until the boy faints.

" Jamy is going to have to pay a lot to have me give back a young parselmouth."


	3. harsh reality

Betrayed then Needed

Chapter 3: Harsh Reality

When the man had first seen the boy in his snake shop, he wasn't very concerned. But when he came back with the venom and saw that boy hiss... converse with a snake, he knew that he could get a lot of money out of 'Jamie'.

After the man had locked the boy into the back room, he began to compose a letter to Jamie, or who he suspected was James Potter.

" Dear Valued Customer,

The boy you sent for your purchases speaks parseltounge. Since it indeed is a useful and near extinct language, I would like something of equal value for his freedom, or you might just get an arm back.

Thank you very much,

- ZJ

P.S.: I sent your other purchases by mail from the goodness of my heart."

Jonathan Znirethyls preferred to call himself a gentleman, after all, he was from an ancient pureblood family; even if he had been disowned after refusing to take the dark mark of Voldemort, known as You-know-who now because people were still scared of him. Even though it was ridiculous, it proved how much backbone the wizard world had lost over the years.

The man smiled, rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the gold, and sent the letter on its way.

~ four hours later ~

The man clapped his hands when he saw a large brown Great-horned owl deliver James' reply. He quickly went to the back-room, unlocked it and entered.

The boy was curled up in the corner and didn't raise his head. The man was not discouraged and said " Well, I sent Potter a letter asking for some gold in return for your freedom and here is his answ-"

" James will say no. After all, he has a perfect and Light family. The name is Harrison. I'm seven." the old man blinked, once, twice. Three times. That reply had been unexpected from the child... er... Harrison.

Frowning, the man said " Well, let's see then.

' ZJ,

I am thankful that you were the one to discover that curse instead of my perfect and Light family. I wish to have nothing to do with the Dark Arts, including Dark children. You can do whatever you want with him. Here are four gallons for your troubles.

Ever Light,

James Potter,

father of the boy-who-lived'."

" I told you so. My birthday's in july, the 31st to be exact, 12:50 pm. I can cook, read, write and hope that I may stay at this shop with the snakes." Harrison finally looked up.

With his jaw ajar, the man stared at him. The little boy with a controlled nest of jet-black hair, liquid emerald eyes and a strange scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was acting like the adult and him the... how old was the boy again... seven year old.

" Well... It could give me an advantage if I had someone to translate snake hisses to english... So I could pay you once a week, two to five gallons a week. That means that I will raise your pay every year by one whole gallon until you're eighteen. Then I'll pay you like a very valuable employee. Either yes or I'll dump you on the street. Got it? My name's Mr. Znirethyls to you and Jonathan to my friends." the man sighed in relief when Harrison nodded. Now there was no reason to feel guilty if the little guy died... Right?


	4. the letters

Betrayed then Needed

Chapter 4: The Letters

~ three and a half years later ~

A lithe shape slipped through the shop's door without making the bell jingle. The shape could be identified as a 10 year old boy with jet-black hair and dark tanned skin. But the most alarming features were in his face. Cold, forest-green eyes that looked like solid emeralds when he was angry and a pale scar that started right above one eyebrow in a lightning bolt and ended with a long line looking like a tear track reaching to the middle of his cheek.

" Where iss Jon?" the boy hissed at a black snake in one of the cages.

" Jon, whom you insssissst to call that name inssstead of father, isss in the back-room. Getting usss food. Isssn't your letter sssuppose to arrive today, Hatchling?" the snake ignored the awkward silence before continuing, " Under what name will you to? Harry Potter or Hayden Znirethylsss. A lion or a sssnake?"

" That iss why I sseek him. Preferably Hayden though." the boy briskly walked to the back.

~ 5 minutes later ~ in the back-room ~

" Jon... dad... I wanted to ask if I could go under Hayden Jonathan Znirethyls instead of Harry James Potter." an old man with silver hair and amber eyes started at the voice. He turned to the source: his ten-nearly eleven- year old adopted son.

" That is totally up to you. Your mother, Daphna, would love Hayden though. I wouldn't mind it is. Harry Potter no longer." Jonathan quickly winced at how rude that sounded but sighed in relief when Harr... Hayden's mouth corners twitched up.

" My oh my... Protective much." Hayden smirked." Do you know when my school letter will arrive?"

" Late june or early july. You shouldn't worry though. You know more than most fourth years put together. Why not take your mastery in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures at least?"

" I'll wait until fourth year summer minimum. Graduation is the maximum for all my subjects anyway." the ten year old shrugged, indifferent. " I'll still break the record by at least two years."

With that said, he turned away and added, " I'm checking for owls just in case."

As he strolled to the front of the shop, Hayden noticed the first customers begin to enter. He quickly called back;" Business is starting." and continued on his way to check for letters.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he smirked at the sight of an older woman scolding two owls. The woman had caramel hair that curled down in long waves to mid-back, amber eyes and ivory skin. " Hayden sweetheart, there's a letter for Harri and one for you. Don't worry though, its automatic mail. They don't know where you live. Just your name."

" Thank you, Auntie Daphna. I'll send my reply in today and go shopping tomorrow."

" Please. Call me mom... or at least not Auntie. It makes me feel as old as my husband, Jonathan. I'm only in my early thirties and he's in his early fourties."

He shrugged and hastened up the stairs and into his attic, his room.

There was a dark writing desk in one corner, a large green and black bed in another corner and dark bookshelves filled with books taking up the rest of the walls. There were two windows, one above the bed and the other above, where the roof became pointed.

' Professor McGonegal:

Thank you very much for giving me this opportunity to study at your wonderful school of magic. I hope to see you on the 1st of September and look forward to Transfiguration class.

Sincerely,

Hayden Znirethyls'

Onto the second letter. As he stared at it, a plan began to form in his mind and suddenly he smiled. His plan would only work with a wand but what sort of inhabitant of Knockturn Alley waited to get a wand until he was eleven… No one that wanted to survive.`

" Harrius Potter et perficiam opus videtur, quod praeter portum"

The letter vanished with a pop and someone in the world with eleven years of age would be receiving a Hogwards letter because this person looked like Harry Potter and needed a safe haven. After all, the spell roughly translated into "Bring to one that looks like Harry Potter and in need of a save haven".

Some poor soul had just been saved a lone death, or brought into a horrible world of prejustices but soon to be with a full belly and a family that would bring him into their arms with false cheer as to not stain their reputation. After all, the Potter family had The Daily Prophet publish an article that said that when their lovely Kristopher was eating his sixth birthday cake, Harri had decided to wander and had been captured by some wicked Death Eaters never to be seen again.


	5. the rebels and the train

Betrayed then Needed

Chapter 5: the rebels and the train

The weeks quickly past until it was July 31st. Hayden rose with the sunrise and walked into the kitchen. Daphna joined him as he finished his breakfast.

" Going to see your rebels one last time before you head to Hogwarts?" she asked with a knowing smirk. It wasn't much of a secret that Hayden had a habit of being in places and with people that weren't the definition of save but neither of the elder Znirethyls did anything to stop him.

Hayden shrugged, " I have to make sure that they remember their place. And that they don't do anything against the rules."

With that, Hayden put his breakfast utensils away and left out the back door. Pulling on a black mundane hoody, he wove through the streets of Knockturn Alley and into the darker areas.

After swiftly jogging for an hour he came upon his goal: a large and worn house that looked like right out of a catalogue for haunted houses complete with raves sitting on the roof and four shattered windows. The only things that didn't fit the image was the fact that the house was made out of stone and the image of a navy snake with yellow eyes and red tongue sticking out of its mouth curled around a neon green lighting bolt on the front door.

Knocking three long times, three short times and three long times again, Hayden entered without waiting for a invitation. Hurrying up the stairs to the kitchen, he was met with a sight that was now called normal:

Children from the age of five through twenty-three sat on tables, chairs, sofas and the floor while eating what their appetite was for the day. The children were werewolves, veela, vampires, humans, nymphs and any other specie that might usually be mortal enemies or dinner for each other; all merrily joking around.

" As you people know, I'll be gone for a while. I leave tomorrow and wanted to make sure that **no** one gets a big head or anything." Hayden deepened his voice a little so that the crowd couldn't tell how old he was. That was why they listened to him, because they had no information on him expect that his name was Neon.

" Aw come on. Aren't ya gonna appoint a vice or anything?" one of the older werewolves whined.

" No. What if I come back and everything is in chaos and you were in charge? You wouldn't want that Rize." The werewolf shook his head.

A chorus of " Have a good holiday!", " Bring some souvenirs!" and " See you soon Neon!" followed Hayden as he left an hour later.

September 1st

At the station, there were probably as many reporters trying to get a shot at Kristopher Potter as there were first year students. Shouldering his way through the chaos, Hayden Znirethyls and Tom Riddle stopped in front of the red train that would bring one of them to Hogwarts.

" Please reassure Jon and Daphna that I am not mad at them for not bringing me to the platform. She's down with the flu and Jon has a important order to deliver. It can't be helped." Hayden turned to give his 'uncle' a one armed hug.

" Sure. I'll make sure to send all the mail with a lighting bolt on it with Toxicon. Make sure to write lots. And make **sure** that Poison understands that my hair is **not** a nest before you send her with a letter." Tom returned the semi-hug and handed Hayden his dark-brown Crested Owl.

Hayden smirked and boarded the neon-red train. Inside, it looked like one of those trains that boys dream about owning when they grow up. Quickly entering the last compartment on the train, Hayden stowed his trunk away and opened Poisons cage. The medium sixed owl fluttered out and sat on the seat next to her owner. She ruffled her dark chocolate feathers that made her white eyebrows stand out and hooted.

Grinning, Hayden scratched her on the head and retrieved one of the books he was reading for his self-study, _Advanced Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_, a book usually read by N.E.W.T. taking students.

Two hours later, Hayden finished his book when there was a knock on the door. Answering with a " Enter," he turned away and retrieved _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_, also a N.E.W.T. level runes textbook. Turning around, he came to an abrupt stop and blinked. In front of him stood the boy who everyone believed to be Harry Potter. The boy looked to be around ten, had the birds nest of black hair and mellow green eyes and a bit on the thin side.

" Good day. How may I help you?" keeping a neutral expression, Hayden tried to recall everything that he had read in yesterday's Daily Prophet.

" Well… I was wondering if I could sit in here. Kris is off to talk to his admirers and I felt squished. My name is Harry, but you can call me Luke." At Hayden's questioning glance he blushed and added," it's the name that I used before the Potters found me."

" Alright. Feel free to sit here. I don't bite… Too much. How are you settling in?" He wanted to whack himself over the head. This wasn't one of the kids in Knockturn, this was Harry 'Luke' Potter.

Luke blinked and then grinned. " It has been a little awkward. Lily and Dumbledore have been stuffing me with facts about the wizard world to make up for the fact that I grew up in the Muggle London streets. You are the first one to ask. Everyone else just asks for Kris' autograph. What's your name by the way?"

" That's too bad. Sorry for not introducing myself. The name is Hayden Znirethyls." Hayden extended his hand and shook Luke's.

After that, the two soon-to-be first years lapsed into comfortable silence until the train started to slow. They quickly changed into their robes and followed the other students out of the train.

Hayden, as dead last, was chosen to be the one person to have a boat of his own. As the first years were guided across the lake, a fact that he hadn't even realized hit him on the head:

They had arrived. This was just the beginning.


	6. hogwarts

Betrayed then Needed

Chapter Six: Hogwarts

When the majestic ride to the Hogwarts castle was over, the first year students stepped out of their boats and where guided to the front doors of the castle. Hagrid stepped forward and let his fist slam against the doors three times. _Boom_, _boom_, _boom_ echoed off of the doors. A minute later, the doors swung inward and a single witch emerged, closing the doors behind her. She looked strict with lines next to her mouth that made Hayden suspect that she smiled a lot in private. After dismissing Hagrid with a quick thank you, she introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." Her voice suggested that this speech was memorized and didn't change.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." It was noticeable that when she began to speak again, she gazed at a slightly chubby boy who looked like a Longbottom, a redhead that could only be a Weasley and a girl with bushy brown hair that was most likely had mundane parents.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall turned around and slipped through the doors and back into the room while the hall exploded into whispers. Glancing around, Hayden spotted a small party of ghosts float through a wall and heard the shocked gasps of the other students when they too, noticed the silvery outlines of the dead.

Hearing the soft creaking of a door, Hayden turned just in time to see the female professor slip in and address the group of first years. " Now, in a few moments we will enter the hall and I will call your names one my one. When your name is called you come forward and sit on the stool. Then you will be sorted by the hat."

The elder witch flicked her wand and the door opened on its own while she led the students past the four tables already filled with students and made them stand there while she brought out a stool and put an old hat on it.

Then the hat opened at the brim like a mouth and began to sing:

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*_

The hall exploded into whistles and clapping from the older students. Hayden listened with half an ear while Ronald Weasley told Kristopher that his brothers were going to regret telling him that first years had to wrestle a troll.

"Abbot, Hannah." You could hear Professor McGonagall's voice echo as she began to call names.

A blonde girl with pigtails separated from the group of students waiting. She sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head. Several seconds later the flap in the hat opened and he called "Hufflepuff."

On the list went. Susan Bones went into Hufflepuff, Hermoine Granger went to Ravenclaw, Neville Longbottom went into Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy went into Slytherin. Soon Professor McGonagall reached the P's.

"Potter, Harrison."

Harrison James Potter, also known as Lucas, separated from the first years as a hush fell over the school. Just as sudden as the silence had began, the hall exploded into whispers.

After he sat down, the hat took two minutes before calling out a house, " Gryffindor."

The newest Gryffindor let out a sigh of relief and went over to the table clothed in red and gold.

" Potter, Kristopher."

This time, there were no whispers, only silence as the boy-who-lived had the hat put on his head. Almost immediately, the hat opened his mouth and called, " Gryffindor."

The hall exploded into applause. The Gryffindors screamed, the Hufflepuffs cheered, the Ravenclaws clapped and the Slytherins stayed silent.

After the cheering subsided, the sorting began again. Nevara Walc was sorted into Slytherin, Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zambini went over to the Slytherin table.

After the last name was called, Professor McGonagall folded the list of students and looked up.

" Znirethyls, Hayden."

Said person walked to the stool in a normal stride, seated himself and waited to be sorted by the hat.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I have decided to re-write _Betrayed then Needed_ because it has too many plot holes and the time skips were too great for readers to understand the protagonist properly.

Also, I want to make Harry 's time at the Potters more understanding with at least two chapters, two before his adoption and four after he is adopted. I think that the story was too hollow and did not have enough detail to picture what was happening.

I am also changing the plot slightly, but the changes will make large differences in the future.

Sorry about my incompetent writing skills,

Sayakra


End file.
